


Prompt: Trouble In Paradise

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney steps on a jellyfish.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 23
Kudos: 72
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: Trouble In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 9\. Trouble in Paradise  
> Tropical vacation accident, sunburn, jellyfish sting, almost drowning, etc.

“No way in hell am I pissing on you, McKay.”

Rodney was too busy clutching at his foot to react to that.The glare Teyla threw his way was a worthy substitute though.

John sighed internally.It figured that when they finally found a tropical paradise of a planet - one that looked like the surfing would be out of this world - that one of them would be injured before they had even made it to the beach.

Stupid damn jellyfish.

“Piss on him?” Ronon asked, sounding more amused than disgusted.

“It’s a thing,” John defended.“The ammonia in the, y’know, it counteracts the venom in the jellyfish sting.”

“Jellofish?”

John waved at the blob that Rodney had stepped on while trying to take his boots off.“Jellyfish.”

“Does it taste more like jello or fish?” Ronon asked.

“Enough!”

John and Ronon jerked in surprise at the harsh tone in Teyla’s raised voice.She was kneeling on the sand next to Rodney, using her knife to rip open Rodney’s trouser leg.“Dr McKay is in trouble.”

John and Ronon moved in unison, both dropping down to join Teyla on the sand.

Fuck.

John winced when he saw how badly Rodney’s leg was swelling, painful looking sores already developing at the site of the sting.What was worse was the way Rodney’s breathing was rattling in his chest. John felt his own chest tighten in worry.

“Epi Pen,” he said, feeling frantically in his vest for the one he carried with him. 

“I have already used my own,” Teyla said.John could see that now, the discarded pen lying on the sand and Teyla’s hands massaging the injection site, trying to stimulate the flow.

Fuck.He and Ronon had been talking about piss and jellyfish while Rodney was —

“I do not think this is an allergic reaction,” Teyla said.

“Ok,” John reaches out and squeezed Rodney’s shoulder tight.“Ok. It’s going to be ok, buddy.”

Rodney’s eyes were wide and panicked and oh so very blue and John felt his throat get thick. 

He moved closer, putting both of his hands on McKay’s face, keeping eye contact.“Ronon’s gonna carry you to the gate,” he said.“He’ll send someone back with a containment box so we can bring the jellyfish thing back safely and the doctors will figure out what it hit you with, Ok?

Rodney nodded, his breathing ragged and whistling and - fuck, he had been joking about piss and jellyfish while Rodney was - -

Ronon pushed John out of the way and heaved Rodney over his shoulder.

“Run,” John said.

Ronon was running already, Rodney’s body jolting against his back with each step and John bent over at the waist, breathing heavily.

Teyla’s hand came to rest on his back and John nodded, pushed himself straight.

“I will wait here for the team that Ronon sends back,” she said.“Go.”

“I was joking about piss and jellyfish while - -“

“Go, John.Make sure he is ok.”

John swallowed hard.“Yeah.I — yeah.Teyla, thank you for looking after him while -“

“Go.”

* * *

“Hey, you’re awake.”

Rodney blinked slowly.“Seems like it,” he agreed sleepily.“What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” John poured Rodney a glass of water.Carson had warmed them that Rodney’s memory might be a little fuzzy.Something in the toxin, John hadn’t really listened much beyond the ‘Rodney’s gonna be ok’ of it all.

“S’fuzzy,” Rodney said when he had finished taking a sip. “We were surfing?”

John snorted.“Talking about it.Sun, sand, surf and jellyfish. Extremely poisonous jellyfish that there are way too many of for me to consider going back there.”

Rodney grunted.“I think I maybe remember that.Hurt.”

John grimaced.“Yeah. Maybe don’t do that again.”

Rodney yawned.“Hmm.”

John stood, ok with leaving now that he had seen for himself that Rodney was ok.“Get some sleep, buddy.”

“Hmm - Wait, Wait!Did you piss on me?!”


End file.
